


107 - Another Sad Van Misses You Fic

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert, Sick/Sad Van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: A (v short but cute) fic about: Being homesick for a person. And Van McCann.





	107 - Another Sad Van Misses You Fic

The guys are all out at the pub down the road, Larry tells you as you follow him onto the bus, quiet as can be. It is dark and still inside. Through the main area and into the back room, Van is curled up asleep on a small couch. A blanket is pulled up around him. Even asleep he looks wounded; all twisted limbs and sleepy frowns.

"Just never really seen him like this," Larry says. You can tell he is worried. Everyone knows Van doesn't get homesick. He never longs for his place in Cheshire. Misses Mary and Bernie, yeah, but easily gets by with phone calls. And all the people he's dated before you, touring probably ruined those relationships, but he'd never really worried about that either. "I think he just needs to see you. Even if it's just a couple of days."

You pull your shoes off and move the blanket, crawling onto the couch with Van. You carefully put your arm under him and wrap yourself around his body. At first, he reflexively curls around you too. His head sits under your chin, resting on your chest. His face is buried between you and blankets, and you can't see him. You feel him go still. His fingers dig in hard, holding you closer. His breathing audibly hitches. You look up Larry, who also senses Van waking up.

You can feel Van's chest against your body rising and falling too quickly, and small, muffled sounds started to come from him. Larry nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. 

"Hey baby," you whisper. Van's head lifts and he quickly wipes away a tear. He breathes out and gets a hold of himself. You kiss him hard and let him stay attached to you at every body point possible.

"I miss you so fucking much, Y/N," he says.

"Yeah. I heard. Thought I was meant to be the one that wouldn't survive with you, hey?"

Van smiles. There was a whole conversation about it before he left. The bet was you'd struggle to wake up each day without him beside you. Based on an entire life's experience, Van was expected to be fine. Reality, as it quite often does, turned out nothing like the hypothesis.

You kiss again, and he settles back on your chest. You lay quietly together; Van playing with your hands and you with his hair.


End file.
